Leave, Return
by Lost My Everything4NowAnd4Ever
Summary: Byakuya wants his family name with honor. Amaya wants something amazing to happen. When they finally meet everything changes. Will Amaya ruin his chances of beuing the heir? Will Byakua be ban from the Kuchki clan? ByakuyaxOC!
1. Confused

_**Description**_: What happens when a girl once in a life that was so imperfect to her gets sent to a world were everyone is so much different then her? One day a 13 year old girl gets sent to a world were everything is the same but yet so different. She must try to find her way home but must also fit in among people who are not even close to who she really is. The only person who truly listens to her is the boy who found her on that one day that everything was so confusing. But in return for listening will it cost him his honor to rule the family?Byakuya x OC!!!!

_**Words:**_ 1,364

_**Entertainment!**_

Me: Well here is my story named………….ummmmmm

Ichigo: You forgot the name???

Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!! I didn't forget I am just having a brainfart!

Toshiro: Would you just admit you forgot?!

Me: No because I didn't forget! K? Well mine as well say that I don't own Bleach. It belongs to someone else. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Y am I not smart enough to think of this show???????!!!!!!!!!!

Renji: well………

Me: you say another word and you die.

Renji: Please you don't even have a zanpoktou.

Me: DIE!!!!!!!!!!

*I jump towards Renji tackling him and begin the punching*

Rukia: There are technical difficulties or whatever so on with the story

Kon: Nee-san!!!!!!!!!

*BAM!!!*

………………………………………………………../start/…………………………………………………………………

"Ugh, what the hell just happened?"

Amaya slowly started to open her eyes. She couldn't remember anything that just happened. Nothing made sense. The last thing she remembered was walking home from school using her special short cut.

…………………/past/…………………….

"_Mom is going to kill me if I am late again!"Whined a girl with brown hair and an athletic built body. Amaya was running as fast as she could. She went around the corner of the street._

"_Late again, Amaya?" Mr. Hiro yelled after her. Mr. Hiro was the local fruit stand seller. He would always give Amaya free food when she asked. Her family was usually low on money so she defiantly needed the food._

"_Ya" Amaya said as she ran off._

_She was almost there. The shortcut was coming up. Amaya's special shortcut was an alley that no one ever used. So she rounded the corner and sped up. Suddenly she came to a halt. There was the silhouette of a man standing in the middle of the dreary alley._

"_Excuse me sir are you lost?"Silence answered her._

"_Ummmmmm….sir could you please get out of my way I need to get home." Again silence answered her._

_Amaya took a step forward. She didn't know who the man was, but she had to get home. She kept walking forward till she was about arms length away from the man. She was close enough to see that the man had brown eyes and a small piece of hair that hung in front of his face. He had a smile that could possibly churn milk by just being exposed to it. Amaya looked down from the mans' face and saw that he was wearing some kind of black uniform._

"_Umm…. Sir?" There was something hypnotic about the man. And it made it hard for Amaya to speak._

_Suddenly he put his hand on Amaya's shoulder._

"_Dear child come with me." Commanded the man._

_Amaya jerked her perfectly shaped shoulder out of his grasp and said "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I have to get home so move your ass out of my way."_

_The next thing Amaya knows she is in the mans arms. He had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her forward. He now held her to where her back was slightly bent back and he leaned over her. His face was by her ear._

"_Now _you_ listen to me child. I need you to come back with me so I can share my home with you. Oh and stop squirming around beautiful child."_

_Amaya was now fighting with all the force she could. Finally he let her go. She stood there not moving. It wasn't until he took a step forward that she lifted her hand and bitch slapped him as hard as her arm would allow. Then with the sudden adrenaline rush she had in her she ran past him. But before she could get out of reach the man grabbed her wrist and spun her around. The last thing she saw was his hand rising and coming at her in a fist. The last thing she heard was "irksome child"._

…………………………………………_../present/……………………………………………….._

Amaya finally got the strength to sit up. She had a headache that belonged more to an elephant then a human.

"Now to figure out where the hell I am." Amaya said while rubbing her pulsing forehead.

Amaya looked around and saw that she was near the edge of a hill. In the distance she could see tall buildings. She didn't know how she had gotten there and all she knew was that she had to get home.

Amaya walked around the edge of the hill till she finally found a way that she could get down without killing herself. Granted she would have to slide down but it was still safer then free falling.

The sun was just about to be down all the way by the time Amaya reached the bottom of the hill. She was starting to realize that she was in some kind of foreign land.

"I guess just head one way and see if it takes me anywhere. Well hear goes nothing." With that Amaya got started on her trail. The town she was in seemed peaceful for the most part. The thing that was strange though was that there were these doors that had giant numbers on them. Without paying much mind to it she kept going.

When she finally made it out of the major part of the town the sun was starting to come up and she was absolutely beat.

Amaya saw a house that looked more like a mansion in the distance. She had to get to it see if someone there could help her. See if they could at least tell her where she was. Amaya now had hope running through her. Based off that hope came adrenaline so she ran. Ran for the sake of seeing her own bed again.

Out of nowhere a wall of black passed over her. Her full out sprint turned into a lopsided crawl across the ground. She had to keep moving though she just had to.

"_I can make it! Damn it! I can make it! Move body move!" _Amaya was screaming at herself inside her head.

Her efforts made no prevail though. She finally stopped moving about a football field length away from the mansion. She was lying on her back tilting her head towards the doors of the place.

Suddenly the doors opened and a boy walked out. From where she was at, all she could see was that he had rich black hair. Apparently the boy had spotted her because he was sprinting towards her.

Amaya's eyes wear falling she couldn't keep them open any longer. With all the effort that was left in her she flipped over to her side. Her arms were right in front of her face so that they caressed her dirtied cheeks.

The boy had finally reached her. He knelt down beside her. Since he was closer Amaya could now see that he had beautiful green eyes.

"Hey! Miss! Are you okay? Miss!" The boy was chanting over top of her worn out body.

The only sound that Amaya could make was a groan. It seemed that she had hurt her self some how because there was pain creeping all the through her body. Amaya moved her eyes to the side in order to see the boy. Finally without her permission pitch Black took over her being.

"_**Friends are always intertwined in more then one way"**_

………………………………………………/end/……………………………………………………

If you haven't figured out who the boy is then just read the next chapter and find out!!!!!!! But anyway hope you liked it talk to u later!!!!!!!!


	2. Learning

_**Review:**_

The only sound that Amaya could make was a groan. It seemed that she had hurt herself some how because there was pain creeping all the way through her body. Amaya moved her eyes to the side in order to see the boy. Finally without her permission pitch Black took over her being.

_**Words: **_1,127

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Bleachor any characters. EXCEPT for Amaya Kiyomi she is mine!!!

_**My talk:**_

I don't know if you enjoyed the little talk funny thing I did in the last chapter so… I didn't put it on this one. Let me know if you want me to put it on.

……………………………………………………………………./start/………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hello?" Amaya called to darkness.

Silence.

"Is anyone there?" Amaya called again. This time footsteps answered. "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

Amaya backed up but soon noticed that no matter how far back she went she didn't run into anything.

"Can someone answer me please? This isn't funny." Amaya whined into nothingness. She was really starting to get freaked out.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Amaya yelled out in horror and pain. There was a katana right through her. She should be dead right? No one survives from having a katana right through them!

Suddenly there was a light coming towards her.

"_It must be the surface which means people and help!" _Amaya thought to herself. She wanted to move and almost forced herself till she felt a pressure on her shoulders. It felt like hands holding her down. Amaya gasped and it felt like her lungs were being full of water.

Amaya blinked and suddenly she was looking into the eyes of a boy. He sighed and looked at her more then questioned, "Are you okay?"

"W…What happened?" Amaya looked around the room. She sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"I think that is for you to tell me because I sure don't know" The boy said turning around with his arms crossed.

Amaya started to remember all the events that had lead up to where she was now. When she finally remembered all the details she sighed.

"Where am I?" Amaya asked kindly.

"Kuchiki manor," The boy replied proudly. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Why should I?"

"Well first of all it isn't normal to find someone passed out in front of the manor. Second you don't have a normal spiritual pressure," The boy stated.

"Normal what?" Amaya asked confused.

"Spiritual pressure," Byakuya replied.

"What's that?"

"Well it's umm… I guess… It's…what is spiritual pressure?" The boy was confused.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Amaya asked with a new forming headache.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Byakuya stated.

"Byakuya. huh?" Amaya questioned. He nodded in response. "Well that's too hard to remember soooo…. I need to think of a nickname for you."

"Well smart alack what would your name be?" Byakuya sweat dropped.

"Amaya Kiyomi," She stated proudly. Byakuya laughed at her. Her expression went from a smile to a deadly glare. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Byakuya said after his gasps for air. Amaya looked away and out the window. She let out the air she was unconsciously holding. Looking out the window reminded her that she wasn't at home. The one place she really wanted to be.

Byakuya apparently saw that she was depressed suddenly because he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him with a faint smile. At that moment she saw the beauty in his steel colored eyes. Her cheeks started to turn to a shade of pink and she looked away. Byakuya took his hand off her shoulder. There was the faint sound of footsteps walking away from her. Quickly she turned her head and saw Byakuya's retreating form.

"Don't go!" Amaya said the words before she thought about them. He turned and looked at her. Amaya's pink cheeks started to look more like ripe apples. She looked down before she stuttered to fix her statement, "I mean… don't… go… I need to ask you some more questions,"

Byakuya chuckled to himself then came and sat down beside her. After a little bit of blushing and silence Byakuya spoke, "So what are your questions?"

"Well I was wondering..." Amaya was trying to get her thinking process straight. She just asked the first thing that came to her mind, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," He replied. "You?"

"That is so not cool!! I am only thirteen!!" Amaya whined.

"So I am older," Byakuya laughed.

"Whatever," Amaya pouted acting like she didn't care. Then she changed to a serious note, "Where am I?"

"Soul Society," He answered realizing she wanted a broader answer.

"What's that?"

"Soul Society is where the departed souls go. They first live in the Rukongai. Then they can eventually come to the Seireitei. That's if they want to be Shinigami." Byakuya explained.

"Wait if dead souls come here then why am I here?" Amaya asked confused. "I'm not dead am I?"

"No you're not dead," Byakuya laughed. "It's a strange occurance but every once in awhile a human that is still alive is able to come to the Soul Society."

"So I am one of those 'strange occurances'?" Amaya asked with finger quotes. Byakuya just laughed at her. Amaya crossed her arms and looked back out the window in response. Her mood saddened almost immediately. Byakuya stopped laughing and looked at her depressed form.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I want to go home," Amaya turned her depressed brown eyes to his steel ones. "That's all I want."

"Well when you get out of here you probably could. Granted it wont be as easy as asking."

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked puzzled.

"There is no way they will let you leave her. Especially sense you discovered this place." He motioned his arm to mean everything around them.

"Great," She stated sarcastically.

Byakuya stood and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll see what I can do. It wont be much but I will still try." He smiled then started to walk away.

"Kuchiki?"

"Yea," He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Thank you," She smiled. Byakuya did a half bow. He backed up till he was at the door. Then stood and walked out. When he was gone Amaya sighed and layed back down. She thought about her home, her friends, her parents, her _life_. Finally, she started to drift to sleep. As the sun hid behind the far off horizon, Amaya entered her nightmare.

"_**Friends are always intertwined in more then one way"**_

…………………………………………………………………./end/……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Well now you know how this story deals with Byakuya. Do remember he is only seventeen and not his normal quiet self.**

**Let me know if you liked this chapter!!!!**


End file.
